In the current information age, there are often discussions of the desirableness of a paperless society. However, notwithstanding such discussions, there remains a need by users of computers and information terminals for printing functionality. Therefore, devices having printing functionality, such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., continue to play a significant role in information technology (IT) at home and at work. Other devices (including, but not limited to, scanners, shredders, projectors, whiteboards, kiosks, etc.) may also be deployed in the typical IT environment.
Further, mobile devices such as smartphones, notebook and laptop computers, PDAs (personal digital assistants), tablet computing devices, and so forth, are becoming extremely prolific. Such devices allow the user to access documents, data and other content in many different locations. In many cases, a mobile device is employed to access information, while the user is on-the-go, in an IT environment with which the user may not be familiar and/or in which the user is unaware of the IT resources available therein.
In such mobile culture, digital maps and floor plans (each of which is broadly referenced herein as a “map”) can be employed to assist the user to locate devices, people, objects, etc. However, maps alone can be cumbersome to use, since the density of information on a map can be overwhelming, while the utility of a map is to provide the general or specific location of a person, device, object, etc.
There remains a need for improvements to allow users to optimize use of digital maps.